


What he sees

by Tsukuyomi_Ravioli



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: CPR, Choking, Donatello and Michelangelo are quite minor in this, Enenra - a Japanese Yokai, Fight Scenes, Gen, Hurt Leonardo (TMNT), I got scared, It posted before I wanted to finish it, Leonardo always seems to get hurt in my stories, Might change the ending later, Protective Raphael, Protective Raphael (TMNT), Raphael and Leonardo centric, possession-of-a-sort, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukuyomi_Ravioli/pseuds/Tsukuyomi_Ravioli
Summary: “He does not see me…” The figure whispered quietly, giggling, its flame-like body rippling slightly. “Oh but how humorous that seems; it only means he is not pure of heart. But you see me, don’t you, Leonardo?”“I-I see you.”“Leo, you’re really freakin’ me out here.” A hand grabbed at his arm, shaking him roughly. “Don’t act like you’re fuckin’ possessed or some shit, I ain’t in the mood ta deal wit’ it.”“Good.” The being purred, sluggishly moving into the room, coming closer, and closer, and- “I want you to be acknowledged on who kills you… I want to see you scream.”ORLeonardo is attacked by an Enenra - a Japanese Yokai that is said to only be seen by the purest of hearts, and is made up of the souls of the dead. Not a fun time.
Relationships: Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	What he sees

**Author's Note:**

> The Enenra isn't a well known Yokai - there is someone (Smoke) in Mortal Kombat who I believe was a cannon Enenra, but that's about it. They are a Japanese demon that is said to be spawned mainly through bonfires. They are said to be the spirits of the undead, and can only be seen by the pure of heart, namely in this story, Leonardo. Raphael can hear them if he tried, but overall is not considered pure enough to be met face to face with them.
> 
> I'm not sure if they are dangerous creatures, but I ended up making mine quite the weird one - hope you enjoy!
> 
> Originally this story was going to be about the prompt 'separation' but I think I quite enjoyed how it came out even if that wasn't the main focus.

They hadn’t meant to split up. 

Things just tended to workout that way; they would split off in pairs, and then eventually, be it a fight, or something else, they’d end up alone in the city. Separated from one another. This was one of those nights; Leonardo had been with Raphael, Donatello with Michelangelo. The younger pair were needed on the south-side, and were currently nestled in one of the buildings, hiding from sight as the brainier turtle worked on disabling and deleting the security feeds of their two older brothers, who, up north, were working on something else entirely. 

Raphael grunted, feeling the human beneath him tremble before ceasing their erratic movements. Grabbing one of the ninja’s weapons, a Kama, he swung it out behind him, catching the advancing human off guard as it cut deep into their stomach. Flailing back with the motion, the ninja gurgled, and Raphael silenced them with the tip of the Kama’s curved blade. His head darted up to the camera above, giving a curt nod at his watching brothers before advancing, tucking the Kama into his belt before swooping down to grab his fallen Sais, twirling them around before seating them against his hips. 

“Raph, we need to keep going!” His brother’s voice was ice cold, and the red-clad turtle caught sight of the older mutant, busy slicing through ninja after ninja with a stolen Ninjato, what was left of his own swords sheathed protectively. They’d been shattered just as the brothers had made their way into the danger zone; there had been a large guard standing at the opening that they needed to get through. He had been too rotund for any of the leader’s quick, fancy pressure-points to work effectively, so while Raphael had scoped out the rest of the building, Leonardo had dropped down from their hiding place, trying his best to take out the man silently. While he had managed, his swords had broken with the man’s armor, and so he had been stuck with a ninjato and a half-broken kunai knife ever since. 

“Ya don’t think I know that?” He threw a sai at the closest ninja, taking him out and grabbing his sibling’s emerald-green skin, pulling him along. “Don said the rendezvous spot is just up here, right?”

“Right.” Leo huffed, covering his brother’s back as they advanced forwards, wiping a small bead of blood that ran down his forehead where a shuriken had sliced through his skin. “But stay on guard, there’s no doubt they’ll try and ambush us there. They know why we’re here.” 

“Gotcha, Fearless.” They took a sharp turn, being met with a metal barrier and cameras. A lot of cameras. “Don.” The second-oldest said simply, and moments later the walls clicked, the metal sliding away and the beeping of the cameras ceasing as they powered down. “Nice.” 

“Can’t just rely on Donnie -” he threw the Ninjato at his brother, “Catch!”

Raphael caught the weapon in an even grip, using it to jam into the door in front of them, now devoid of bars, breaking the wood and slamming the door out of the frame almost entirely. The Ninjato held strong, and the red-clad turtle couldn’t help but snicker. “These things last longer than yer katana, bro.” 

“Ha ha.” Leo dryly responded, following his brother into the room, taking the Ninjato from his sibling’s grip. “They’re more helpful than your fancy gardening tools.” 

“Ya won’t be sayin’ that when I beat yer ass in train’ after this.” The taller turtle flashed a smirk, drawing his Sais and entering the room further, curving off to the left whereas Leonardo tiptoed to the right. A perfect setup; now all that was needed was the right mome-

There was a click - the whirring of electronic devices, Raphael assumed, before a large, barred structure came down in the middle of the room, separating him off from his brother. With a strained yell, Raphael ducked out from the shadows, as did Leonardo, and came running towards his sibling. “What the hell!?” 

“Yeah, you can say that again.” The blue-clad turtle exhaled with his nose, blue eyes darting around the room, looking for an escape route. “There’s no exit-” The bars were also covering the door they had just gone through; a ‘tactical retreat’ was impossible. “Just-just let me think for a second-” 

There was another whirring sound, and then voices began to drip through the walls, echoing around the room. Both turtles flinched, going back to back against the bars that held them in their chambers. Raphael held up his Sais, growling, whereas Leonardo held the stolen Ninjato. It wasn’t clear what the voices were saying, but considering Donnie and Mikey weren’t close to them at all, it was anything other than friendly. 

“Is it…” Raph cut himself off, listening once more; “It’s tapes, right? They sound recorded.” Leonardo strained his ears; the voices were jumbled, and yes- were repeating themselves. However they were getting louder, muffling out any other sound, and Leonardo knew this had to be a distraction, so he pondered on other thoughts. Thoughts he could control. Like if their younger brothers knew what was going on. If they were on their way now. He didn’t see any cameras in this room at all, and his T-phone didn’t seem to be working to call them. “What the fuck are they even tryna do? Bunch’a jackasses-” 

There was another noise, and Leo hushed his sibling quickly. Raph fell silent as he too, listened. 

_“This will be interesting.”_

_“Don’t you know it.”_

That wasn’t recorded. Leonardo could feel his hands tremble slightly from the tension; this wasn’t good. He could feel Raphael tense behind him, the hilts of his Sais pressing through the bars and onto the blue-clad’s carapace. A comforting feeling despite the power he knew hid within the blades and the fists that held them. It was soothing to know that unlike Donatello or Michelangelo, he could trust Raphael to come out of a fight unscathed. To be alive after this whole ordeal. If they did get out, that was. Their chances weren’t looking too good. 

Suddenly, the wall to Leonardo’s left crumpled into a smoky heap, making him jump. His grip tightened on the Ninjato, and he turned fully to face the opening. There, stood among the rubble, was a large body of black; shapeless, contorting back and forth like smoke. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, stancing himself correctly to prepare for whatever it was to move forward. Raphael had turned to see the commotion, having not felt his brother behind him no more, and his hands had tightened around the bars; however it seemed his brother could not see the figure in the darkness, for his eyes were fixated on Leonardo. “Bro, what’s wrong?”

“Do you-” He met eyes with the creature; it’s pupils shadowed and lifeless. “Do you not see it? It’s right there!”

Raphael’s gaze followed his finger back up to the wall. The red-clad frowned. “Did ya hit your head or somethin’? Leo, focus, c’mon, there’s nothing there.” 

**“He does not see me…”** The figure whispered quietly, giggling, its flame-like body rippling slightly. **“Oh but how humorous that seems; it only means he is not pure of heart. But you see me, don’t you, Leonardo?”**

“I-I see you.”

“Leo, you’re really freakin’ me out here.” A hand grabbed at his arm through the bars, drawing him closer, shaking him roughly. “Don’t act like you’re fuckin’ possessed or some shit, I ain’t in the mood ta deal wit’ it.”

**“Good.”** The being purred, sluggishly moving into the room, coming closer, and closer, and- **“I want you to be acknowledged on who kills you… I want to see you scream.”**

He pulled his arm from his younger brother, stepping back from the bars, back towards where they had come from, his body pressed tight against the door. He realized his mistake instantly; he wanted to be near his brother, not alone! Leonardo was letting fear win, but for once, he couldn’t help but give in; “Stay-stay away!” 

“Leo-” Raphael had moved also, coming as close to him as possible, a hand reached through the bars to try and grasp at him, falling short. “Hey, hey, woah, the fuck is going on, dude? You seein’ somethin’ I ain’t?”

**“Not pure of heart.”** The body of darkness whispered, as if saddened by this fact. **“Never pure of heart.”**

“E-Enenra.” Leo choked out, mind practically blank as the being moved closer, hating the way its layered giggles drove itself into his ears. “I think I’m seeing an Enenra. The-the voices; that was them-Can you not-can you not see them?”

“A Yokai?” Raph asked, though it didn’t sound much like a question. “Uhhh… Can’t say I remember much on ‘em; fuck, I didn’t even know they actually existed- are ya sure?” The Enenra gave a growl of approval at his brother’s words before its smoky, bodiless form charged towards him. He ducked, throwing the Ninjato-sword at it, the blade going right through and clattering against the bars, making Raphael draw his hand back quickly. “Watch what the fuck you’re doin’, Leo!” 

“Sorry!” He breathlessly called, dodging swipe after swipe. His mind wasn’t as frozen as before now that he was moving, but his body felt heavy; limp almost. He growled. “But you try being attacked by a demon!” 

“I will once ya call me crazy!” His brother called out. Of course he didn’t believe him; that wasn’t surprising knowing Raphael’s stubborn tendencies. “I think you’re just tired or so-” 

Raphael cut himself off as he watched his brother being lifted off the ground. Leonardo wasn’t a magician, he shouldn’t be able to do that. The blue-clad turtle choked, hands clawing at his throat violently, being met with nothing but his own flesh, tearing into that instead. His nails left gashes against his green skin, enough to draw blood. Raphael didn’t need to make jokes anymore, because this was serious, and whatever his brother was seeing… it was trying to kill him. 

“Oi, spirit - or, fuck, Enenra-” He hoped he’d gained the attention of the Yokai. “Get the fuck off my brother, asshole!” 

**“It’s never enough for him.”** He heard a faint whisper. **“Never enough for the impure. Never, never, never.”**

“Leo!” He called out, his heart clenching at the sight of his brother. He pressed himself against the bars, helpless. “Leo, just-just fuckin’ look at me, will ya?”

His brother’s body trembled violently, his limbs twitching as he fought against the invisible foe. His blue eyes, wide, met his own. “Be..li...ve m..e?”

Suddenly, although painful, was probably better than any alternative, Leonardo was flung to the ground, landing with a thump against the bars that separated the two. Raphael crouched down, gripping his sibling’s shell, feeling the blue-clad’s body violently fight for air, drawing in heavy, uneven gasps of the oxygen surrounding him. It was as disturbing as it was relieving. Raphael’s eyes jolted back up, finding nothing. Not that he could see the beast anyway. “Stay **away**.” 

**“Never pure, never pure, never pure.”** The being was chanting, muttering under its breath as it drew near - or well, its voice drew near - wafting left and right as it clearly ambled toward them both. Raphael gripped tighter onto Leonardo, growling out at the Yokai warningly. **“Need it- I need it, always need it - pure, so pure-”**

“Ya touch him, I’ll fuckin’ end ya and send ya back to hell myself.” 

**“Hell?”** The figure’s voice stopped, and Leonardo seemed to relax slightly against him, his breathing still awfully raspy. **“Pure?”**

“Take yer pure and shove it up yer ass! My brother isn’t yer ‘pure’, now fuck off!”

He watched in horror as his brother’s arm lifted into the air like he was a puppet, his three fingers being played with like his brother was nothing more than a toy. Raphael wanted to shoo the monster off, to hit it, to do anything where he was strongest; physicality, but he’d seen what had happened when Leonardo had tried that same tactic. It was useless. His best chance was to try to steer the Yokai away from his sibling. “Hey, oi, uh, Enenra.” He tried, breathing deeply to control his ever-growing frustration at the situation. Where was Donatello when you needed him? “Why don’t ya show yerself ta me, huh? That way we can talk…?”

**“You aren’t pure.”** The wispy voice stated, as if it were some rule it had dealt with for years, almost scolding Raphael for even asking. **“Only pure can see darkness. Only pure can help darkness - he-”** Leonardo’s whole upper body lifted off the ground this time, and Raphael grunted, keeping a tight hold on him through the bars. He wouldn’t let some demon drag his older brother away! **“-pure. Pure helps us - pure saves us.”**

“Go look for somethin’ else that’s pure.” He snarled. “Leo, are ya even fucking alive?” He gave a fierce tug, both to try to wake his brother and to keep him from being taken. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Now he really wished Donatello was here. How long was it going to take them to get here? If they even were trying to get to them. “C’mon, fearless, this isn’t helpful-” 

“‘M here…” His voice was slurred and distant, Leonardo dragging an eye open, flinching when he saw where exactly the demon must have been. Raphael snarled, looking up in that same spot. “Its still… there…” 

“I know, bro.” The red-clad turtle wasn’t sure what to do. There was no way to open the bars before him, and there was no way to escape. All he could do is hope Donatello and Michelangelo were close. For now, he needed to focus on Leo. His struggling, half-coherent brother who looked ready to pass out. “Just-just look at me, okay? Don’t look at it.”

Blue eyes met his, and he frowned with the glassiness behind them. His brother wasn’t truly there anymore, he wasn’t seeing him. He was seeing through him. “Leo?” He called out, gruff voice beginning to cave into the fear his mind had created. There really was no way to win this, was there? Was he about to witness his only older sibling die right in his own arms? “Leo c’mon you’re the smart one, I need ya ta focus here.” He rattled him for effect. “Leo!” 

“I-I don’t-” His brother’s cold, green hand came to rest on Raphael’s. It was trembling. “I can’t-can’t think...”

“Okay, okay.” He huffed, bringing his brother closer so that he rested against the metal bars. If they had not been there, Leonardo would be face-first in his plastron. Raphael wouldn’t mind the embarrassment if he were; he just wanted him **safe**. “I’ll come up wit’ somethin’. It’s alright.” 

Eyeing the bars around him, he took note of where they had come out of the ceiling. It was all individual - none of the metal was attached to one another. That means, statistically speaking or whatnot, it wasn’t a good structure. Laying his brother down quickly while eyeing the empty area in which the Yokai was, he jumped up, curling his fists around one of the iron poles, and pulled. His legs steadied against the poles to the side of him, and it felt the metal bending, creaking, snapping before he fell back with an oomph, the barrier bent a little. After a few attempts, it was just enough for him to slip through. Jumping up, he sprung through, landing heavily before spinning around to face his brother, crouching down to rest a hand on his cheek. The skin twitched underneath. “Shit, Leo, you alright?”

His eyelid peeled back, revealing the dull saffire-blue underneath. Leo frowned at him, shakily reaching a hand to rest on Raphael’s. But his eyes didn’t stay for long; they glanced behind him, before Leonardo suddenly stopped. His breathing, his movements, all gone. The only thing that remained were his piercing blue eyes glaring just over his shoulder. Raphael tensed, hand grabbing ahold of one of his sais defensively, although he knew it was useless. “What do ya see? You gotta tell me what ya see so I can fuckin’ help ya, dumbass.” 

Then, he started convulsing. 

...

Leonardo’s fingers grasped the surface below him, throwing his head up so violently it spun for several moments after. The ground below him was soft, delicate, as if made of wool and cotton, and he used it to steady himself for a moment before opening his eyes. 

It wasn’t home, wherever it was. 

He looked to be on an island, and it was night; the ocean swirled onto the sands gracefully, reflective of the sky above, a darkened blue contrasted against the night. It was peaceful, and the turtle couldn’t help but smile, standing up on shaky legs to discover this newly found land. It didn’t occur to him that perhaps he wasn’t safe, or that he even was where he thought it was; all he knew is that there was a world waiting to be explored and he was just standing there. 

His bandana tails swung in the crisp air as he made his way to the shoreline, feet just a few centimetres away from the wet sand, where the waves had already made their mark. His blue eyes lit up as he looked up to see the stars above him. There were millions glittered across the open sky; New York was nothing compared to this masterpiece. Donatello would be telling him all the constellations if he were here, but without the turtle, it was just him and the open sky. 

Wait; where were his brothers?

Suddenly, he heard a snap; then a crash, like a wall had just fallen. But there were no walls here; nothing but open land and- 

**“Hello.”**

Leonardo spun around on his heels, eyes widening to find nothing. “Who-who are you?” 

**“You’ve already met me once before, Leonardo.”**

“I don’t recognize your voice.” He said softly. “Sorry.” 

**“Oh do not worry.”** It was coming from the ocean now. He spun back around, eyeing the faint ripples beginning to form in the waves. He knew then that this wasn’t a joke. That whoever this was didn’t want to speak on friendly terms. He tried moving away - to get as far back from the shore as possible, but a snake-like hand shot out, grabbing his wrists tightly. A face began forming from the murkiness; Leo would have screamed, but his throat just wasn’t working anymore. **“You won't need to know.”**  
...

He was drowning. Swimming in nothingness, being dragged further and further below the surface. The darkness curled around him, into his eyes, nose, mouth - his lungs were burning, fighting, suffocating. The mist was in his body, weighted and shifting, but it wouldn’t leave and he couldn’t make it-

_“Clear!”_

His chest became heavier before lightening again. The mist cleared ever so slightly as sparks of white light danced through, wrapping around his limbs softly, softer than the darkness that threatened to kill him. 

_“Leo, Leo don’t do this.”_

His abdomen exploded with pain, and he let out a half-choked wail, trying to drag his hands up to cover himself from the murkiness body enclosed around him. However his limbs wouldn’t move - like they were being held down. _“Don’t let him move! Mikey, grab his legs!”_

Mikey? 

Leo winced as the light became brighter, fighting back the darkness. His lungs still cried out in pain, however it was getting easier to breathe. Easier to fight. The beast backed off, growling lowly. “You think you can win? I’ll find you, pure one. I always will.”

_“Leo fuckin’ breathe!”_ Someone yelled close to his ear. _“C’mon goddammit!”_

**“For now I shall let you go.”** The misty limbs unwrapped around his body, curling away to join the main form. **“But darkness will always find light.”** It warned before it completely dissipated, absorbed by the light that threatened to absorb him too. Leo closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears run down his cheeks; his head heavy and body numb. He didn’t-no he- 

“There you go, there you go- that’s it.” Someone was saying, a hand behind his head, helping lift him up as he choked, coughing and spluttering violently. “We got you. We got you.” 

He inhaled as much as he could, taking deep, shuddering breaths. He was lying against something-someone, actually; their arms were wrapped around him, holding him tight. Donnie- he thinks it’s Donnie at least- is in front of him, grabbing onto his face, keeping it from bobbing violently. 

“When did-” He cut off, hacking up what felt like stones, his lungs spasming. He could hear the smartest turtle whispering reassurances to him. “When did you... get here?” 

“Just now, luckily.” He comforted, checking his chest by pressing an ear to it as he had no equipment on hand. It was then Leonardo became painfully aware of their situation. “Managed to starve off that Enenra from you; it was close.” His brown eyes fluttered back up to Leonardo’s when he finished checking his breathing. “Too close.” 

“Thanks for making us worry, jackass.” Raphael rumbled quietly, the body behind him moving with the words. It made sense, now. He leaned back further, and his brother gladly accepted his weight. “Ya scared me half ta death, Leo.” 

“I know...” He mumbled, tired, “I’m... sorry.” 

“It’s okay, bro.” Mikey whispered off to his side. The youngest was hugging his arm tightly, it felt like. “It’s all good now...” 

“Didn’t mean... to scare you... Mikey... Heard you... when I was...” He trailed off, but he didn’t need to say anymore. Mikey understood; he always did. The arm tightened a bit more against his skin, but he didn’t mind. Not for the youngest he didn’t. 

“We should start heading back now you’re stable.” Donnie supplied the group, his joints clicking as he stood. “And once we get back, you’ll spend the night in the lab, alright?” 

That was routine enough for him to comprehend, though it didn’t cease his sulking. “Fine.” 

“We can watch movies-” Mikey suggested whilst helping Raphael lift him. “Bring the TV in like the old times, you know?” 

“Sounds good... Mike.” 

“I’ll join if ya make popcorn, squirt.” Raph said gruffly, one arm under Leonardo’s own, the other steadying his shell. “And if we don’t watch another Disney movie.” 

“Ugh alright big-emo Raphie.” Leonardo swore his brother would’ve gotten the shell kicked out of him if he wasn’t one of the reason’s the eldest hadn’t collapsed yet. “I’m thinkin’ marvel or something; sound good, Leo?” 

“S’long as... there’s food... I’m good.” 

The youngest giggled. “Only you, big bro. Only you.”


End file.
